


Possession - Two Drabbles

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short ficlets about some of Arthur Shappey's possessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two short ficlets I wrote during writing workshops. 
> 
> Make a list of possessions you think your chosen character has and then write a little thing about one of these possessions.
> 
> I did this exercise twice, so I have two ficlets.
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

Arthur opened his closet and took it out. It was a bit dusty, but he brushed it off and hung it on the closet door.

His hand ran up and down the left sleeve. The colour was still strong as it rarely saw daylight, and it was never being used.

Arthur sighed. What if? What if he had stood up when they had called his name? It's probably true that he would have been rubbish, but what if he wouldn't? Going up in GERTI as a steward is brilliant, of course, and he's really happy about doing that.

He loves people and he loves helping, but what if _he_ some time, could be the one at the front, being the one to make GERTI go up? He wouldn't just be helping, he would be the one in charge.

He heard his Mum and Snoopadoop return from their walk and hastily put the uniform back in its rightful place.


	2. 2

His Mum thinks of it as clutter, but to Arthur they are treasures. Treasures that means something to him. Each little thing in his room has a story.

They might not be the most exciting stories, but they are stories nonetheless. Stories from MJN, stories from all the places he had been to, stories from his life. Like the crumpled teabag he stole from the first nice hotel they ever stayed in, or the little seashell from the fake beach at the airport in Rio when they had been stuck there for over 36 hours because GERTI had been in one of her little weird moods.

The last addition to his collection was a little piece of wire. Black on the outside, but much more shiny on the inside.

It was only fitting that the last item came from the plane that had taken him to all of these places and given him all these stories.


End file.
